PAW Patrol Episodes
by Tomcat549
Summary: I wondered how cool it would be if the following stories were actual PAW Patrol episodes. So I dreamt up these stories in my sleep and decided to give this a shot. Read and review!


Chapter 1: Pups Stop a Robbery

 **Hello, Tomcat549 here. I thought of these in my sleep and wondered "I wonder how cool it would be if these were actual PAW Patrol** **episodes. Well, read and tell me what you think. Here we go!**

It was a beautiful spring afternoon in Adventure Bay. A well-known team of pups, led by Ryder, called the PAW Patrol, were having fun and playing in the yard at their home called the Lookout, pretending they were having their very own "Pup Olympics".

"And now, the Super High-Flying Pup named Skye, will perform three backflips in a row and land on her four paws! If she does that, she wins the gold star!" said Ryder as Skye bounced on her favorite pink trampoline.

"One!"

"Two!"

"THREEEEEE!" said Skye as she flew out of the trampoline and landed on all four of her paws. "And the crowd goes wild!" said Skye as she did a celebratory flip. "And Skye gets a perfect score of 10 all across the board!" said Ryder as the other pups held up signs with the number 10 on them. "Thank you. Thank you!" said Skye as she took a bow. "And for her outstanding performance, Skye gets that golden star!" said Ryder as he placed the golden star sticker on Skye's chest as the Cockapoo beamed proudly.

"Yay!" said Skye as she did one more flip before sitting, panting, and wagging her tail happily. Ryder then petted Skye's head before the Cockapoo rolled over onto her back.

"And you get a belly rub as well." said Ryder as he ended up tickling Skye. "That tickles! Hehehehehe! Oh, great! Now I sound like Rocky!" said Skye as she laughed. "What a good pup you are." said Ryder. "I know." said Skye as Ryder continued tickling her, earning happy laughs.

 **(Mr. Porter's Restaurant)**

Mr. Porter and his grandson, Alex, were having a busy day at the restaurant.

"Thanks for helping me today, Alex. You're a good helper." said Mr. Porter as he loaded some groceries into his van. "Always happy to help you, Grandpa." said Alex. "As soon as we get this last load of groceries into the van, we're off to make our deliveries." said Mr. Porter as they went inside to get their last load. But, there was trouble brewing nearby. 

" _Let's take the van, Johnny."_ said a voice over the radio. "You got it, Harold." said Johnny. The robber then snuck into the driver's seat, closed the door, and then Harold got into the passenger seat as Johnny drove off as Mr. Porter and Alex came back out.

"Hey! That's my van! Stop!" said Mr. Porter as he and Alex tried to chase the van down. "Come back here! That's not yours!" said Alex. "Hahahaha! So long, slowpokes!" said Johnny as he turned suddenly, losing sight of them, and driving away into the distance.

"Now what do we do?!" asked Mr. Porter. "I know who to call!" said Alex.

 **(Lookout)**

Ryder was watching the pups have fun when his Pup-Pad rang. He, as always, answered it.

"Hello. Ryder here." said Ryder. _"Hello, Ryder. It's Mr. Porter! I have an URGENT emergency!"_ said Mr. Porter. "What's wrong?" asked Ryder. _"Alex and I were getting ready to leave and make some grocery deliveries when my van was stolen by two robbers!"_ said Mr. Porter. "Don't worry, Mr. Porter. We'll be right there! No job is too big, no pup is too small!" said Ryder before pressing the all-call button on his Pup-Pad.

" _PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"_ said Ryder's voice through the pup-tags. "Ryder needs us!" said the pups as they raced to the elevator. "Hey, where's Marshall?" asked Skye. "Look out!" said Marshall, earning surprised looks from the other pups. He crashed into the elevator and the pups ended up scattered, as usual.

"Sorry. My footing needs some work." said Marshall, earning laughs from the other pups as the elevator rose. The pups got dressed into their gear, and then rode the elevator until it reached the top. The door opened, the pups then exited, and lined up in their postions.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir!" said Chase. "Thanks for racing up, pups. We have a very serious emergency." said Ryder as he turned on the big screen. "Alex and Mr. Porter were about to make some grocery deliveries when Mr. Porter's van was stolen by two robbers!" said Ryder, earning shocked gasps from the pups. "STOLEN?!" asked Zuma. "Oh no!" said Skye. "That's REALLY bad." said Rocky. "We need to catch the robbers responsible for this!" said Chase. Then, Ryder gave out the orders.

"Chase, I'll need your help to catch up with the van and the robbers." said Ryder. "Chase is on the case!" said Chase.

"Skye, you can help Chase and I search for the van and the robbers from above." said Ryder. "Let's take to the sky!" said Skye with a flip.

"Rocky, we may have to use spike strips to take out the van's tires to stop it, so I will need you on standby just in case." said Ryder. "Green means go!" said Rocky.

"Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" said Ryder as he ran to the pole and slid down while Chase and Skye went down the slide and to their vehicles. Then, the two pups left the Lookout with Ryder. They saw Mr. Porter and Alex at the restaurant.

"Thanks for coming so fast, Ryder." said Mr. Porter. "No problem. Which way did he go?" asked Ryder. "Toward First Street." said Alex. "Alright. You two stay here. We'll handle this." said Ryder before turning on his radio. _"Skye, can you spot the van from up there?"_ asked Ryder.

"Ryder, he's still heading down First Street." said Skye. _"Keep him in your sights. We'll follow you."_ said Ryder. "This puppy's gotta fly!" said Skye before flying after the van.

"I hope you get the van back, Ryder." said Alex. "We will. Stay here and keep an eye on the restaurant. We'll be back." said Ryder before taking off with Chase.

 **(With Skye)**

"You two can run, but you can't hide from me. I'm the eye in the sky." said Skye to herself as she followed the van. The Cockapoo then dialed up Ryder.

"Ryder, the robbers are still heading down First Street. They should be right in front of you." said Skye. "Nice work, Skye! We're hot on their heels." said Ryder.

"What?! How did they find us?!" asked Johnny. "Oh no! It's the PAW Patrol! Punch it!" said Harold as Johnny sped up.

"Chase, go a different route to get in front of them and set up some spike strips!" said Ryder. "Yes sir, Ryder sir! Chase is on the case!" said Chase before peeling off. Johnny didn't notice, but Harold did.

"Haha! The German Shepherd gave up! Looks like it's just us and the boy!" said Harold.

 **(With Chase)**

Chase drove far out in front and turned back onto the main road. He then pulled over and started setting the trap. Chase chuckled.

"They are not going to know what hit them." said Chase. He then called up Ryder.

"Ryder sir, the spike strips are ready!" said Chase. "Excellent work, Chase! Backing off now." said Ryder as he slowed down a bit.

"We lost him!" said Johnny. "We won! We won! Hahaha! We won! We won!" said Harold.

POOF! The van ran over the spike strips.

"Nailed 'em!" said Chase as he moved the strips out of the way. "Nice work!" said Ryder. "Let's get 'em!" said Chase as he hopped back into his police truck and joined back in the pursuit. Minutes later, the tires were down so much, the van slowed to a stop, and Johnny and Harold then bailed out and took off running, with Ryder and Chase in hot pursuit!

"Stop! Get him, Chase! Get him!" said Ryder as Chase ran ahead and chased down Johnny. Chase then leapt at the robber and grabbed his arm with his mouth, pulling Johnny to the ground before Ryder got there.

"Hands behind your back!" said Ryder as he wrestled with the robber.

"Chase! Handcuffs!" said Ryder. "Rarf! Handcuffs!" said Chase. A pair of handcuffs flew out of Chase's Pup Pack and into Ryder's hands before Ryder put them on Johnny's wrists to secure the robber. "Let him go, Chase. We've got him." said Ryder. Chase did so.

"Good boy, Chase! Oh yes, what a good pup you are!" said Ryder as he gave Chase an ear scratch. "Oh yeah! Right there!" said Chase as he panted in happiness. Then, screams were heard in the forest!

"SKYE!" said Ryder as he and Chase ran into the forest, where Harold had a knife near Skye's throat!

"Alright. Anyone moves, and this little puppy gets it!" said Harold. "RYDER! HELP ME!" cried Skye. "Quiet you!" said Harold. "Let…her…go!" said Ryder. "No! Now I'm taking this puppy and leaving!" said Harold. "Just put Skye down, and no one gets hurt." said Ryder. "No. Not until you release my partner." said Harold. "Not happening." said Ryder. Then, Skye growled and bit Harold's finger, making him drop Skye and the knife. "OOOOOOWWWWWW!" shouted Harold before Ryder and Chase took him down, cuffed him, and took him into custody.

"Skye, you okay?" asked Ryder as he picked up the crying Cockapoo and held her close to him.

"Yeah, but that was too close." said Skye as she cried on Ryder's shoulder. "Shhh. It's okay, Skye. It's over. I'm right here. I've got you." said Ryder in a soothing voice as he comforted Skye. "Can we go home now?" asked Skye. "Yes. Our work here is finished." said Ryder. As Skye went back to her helicopter, Ryder turned to Chase

"Chase, tow the van back to the restaurant." said Ryder. "You got it, Ryder." said Chase before hooking his winch to the van's front bumper. After securing the two robbers in the back of Chase's police truck, Ryder led Chase and Skye back to the restaurant. Ryder then dialed up Rocky.

" _Hey Ryder. What do you need?"_ asked Rocky. "We need you to come change the tires on Mr. Porter's van. We had to use the spike strips to stop the van." said Ryder. _"Green means go, Ryder!"_ said Rocky. "Great! Meet us at the restaurant." said Ryder. _"You got it, Ryder. Rocky out."_ said Rocky before turning his pup house into his green recycling truck and driving off to Mr. Porter's restaurant.

 **(Mr. Porter's restaurant)**

Mr. Porter and Alex were at the restaurant when Ryder, Chase, and Skye arrived.

"Grandpa! They're back!" said Alex. "And so is my van!" said Mr. Porter as he went to unhook the winch from the front bumper. Just then, Rocky pulled up.

"Alright, Ryder. I'm here!" said Rocky. "Excellent! Rocky, you know what to do, buddy." said Ryder. "Green means go!" said Rocky as he got to work.

"Thanks Ryder for getting my van back." said Mr. Porter. "And for catching those thieves!" said Alex as Chase took Johnny and Harold over to the nearby jail at the police station. "No problem. Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" said Ryder. A short time later, Rocky, with help from Skye, finished his work.

"Alright, Mr. Porter. Your van is all set and ready to get back on the road again!" said Rocky happily. "Thanks, Rocky." said Mr. Porter. "Nice job, Rocky!" said Alex as he gave Rocky a belly rub, earning happy laughs and giggles from the gray mixed breed.

"Just doing my job, Alex." said Rocky. He then leapt up and licked Alex's face, earning laughs from the young boy.

 **(Lookout Tower Control Room)**

Ryder had gathered the pups at the top of the Lookout.

"Pups, you did an excellent job today catching those robbers." said Ryder, earning howls and cheers from the pups, and a flip from Skye.

"But Skye, you showed a huge amount of bravery when that one robber had you in his grip." said Ryder. "Awww. Thanks, Ryder." said Skye with a giggle. "Which is why you have officially earned a special PAW Patrol bravery badge!" said Ryder happily as he placed the badge on the Cockapoo's uniform. Skye beamed proudly and did a flip in happiness.

"Yay! Thanks Ryder!" said Skye before playfully tackling Ryder to the floor, earning a laugh from her owner.

"You're all such good pups." said Ryder before Skye and the other pups licked Ryder's face, earning happy laughs from their leader.


End file.
